El amor ideal
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: ¿Sabes qué es amor? 'Amor.... es dejarte ir para que seas feliz con quien tú elegiste. Es rogar para que no conozcas el amargo dolor que yo estoy sintiendo...... Esperaré por ti una eternidad' Capítulo Único n.n


**El amor ideal**

* * *

_Miren a todos estos asistiendo al peor acontecimiento del mundo. Todos piensan que este es el inicio de una felicidad eterna y nadie quiere decirles la realidad cruel y sangrienta. ¿Saben qué les espera? No, no lo saben! Y no hacen más que llenar sus oídos de falsas ilusiones y supuestas expectativas positivas. Por eso me encuentro aquí, para decirle la verdad a ese estúpido cabeza de balón y salvarlo por centésima vez de cometer una estupidez._

La rubia apretó los puños mientras buscaba a un joven de melena dorada vestido de frac negro y reluciente, pero el ambiente festivo, las risas de los invitados, los comentarios halagadores la llenaban de ira desmedida que no le permitían enfocar a su objetivo.

Si tan sólo volviera a tener 10 años armaría un alboroto y dominaría a sus compañeros de clases como antes, impondría su autoridad, patearía y gritaría. Así todos le temerían y escaparían de ella y finalmente la ceremonia se arruinaría.

Pero ya no podía comportarse así. No quedaría bien en ella. No en la famosa escritora. Tiene una imagen que cuidar, en especial ahora que va a publicar su tercera entrega de _El amor ideal, _historia predilecta entre sus fanáticos por ese sentimiento incondicional de su protagonista.

Los comentarios de sus lectores halagaban a Helga. _'¿Cuándo él se dará cuenta de que no debe perder a un amor así?' '¡En verdad que está ciego!' 'Eres tan fantástica para describir las situaciones'_

_Claro que es un amor ideal. En cada una de esas páginas está plasmado mi amor por Arnold... el único que vale la pena. Por quien cruzaría a nado de espaldas el mismo Océano Atlántico y recibiendo como premio tan sólo una sonrisa suya._

Helga estaba sonriendo en aquellos instantes, sintiendo que estaba flotando en una nube dorada. Claro que las nubes doradas no existen, pero ella las veía de esa tonalidad puesto que _con la imaginación todo es posible. _De inmediato, y como es característico en ella, cambió su semblante enamoradizo al de una mujer fría y calculadora.

_¡Por eso no puedo permitir que este idiota cabeza hueca cometa la peor estupidez de su vida. No, no, no y mil veces no! ¡Peor con esa pecosa idiota de Lila! ¡No lo acepto!_

Y justamente ahí la veía, con su vestido blanco reluciente. El traje tenía unas pequeñas perlas brillantes de seguro que simulando las pecas de su radiante y feliz rostro.

_¡No le queda para nada! ¡Arnold es un inútil de primera! Y tendré que salvarle el pellejo otra vez, ¡Como siempre! Hasta que el muy cretino se percate que soy yo la mujer de su vida. He esperado por más de diez años y seguiré esperando por el resto de mis días._

– ¡Helga! ¡Qué gusto verte!

_¿Eh? ¿A mí? ¿Él se alegra de verme? ******suspiros**** **¿Pero qué demonios te está pasando? Helga, no permitas que su llamado te bloquee y no lleves a cabo tus planes._

Helga voltea dejando atrás su semblante enamoradizo. Arnold sonreía opacando el brillo de su traje.

– Tenía que estar aquí – contestó la rubia un tanto tosca.

– ¿Exactamente aquí? – Arnold sonrió un tanto divertido por el hecho de que ambos se encontraban en la parte de atrás de la iglesia y daban la apariencia de estarse escondiendo de todos – ¿Por qué no ingresas al grupo?

En respuesta la rubia soltó un bufido. Arnold pareció no darse cuenta de ello. A decir verdad prefirió no discutir con Helga.

– En verdad me alegra verte – el rubio admitió – Este día es el más importante de toda mi existencia – la emoción se le notaba en cada sílaba que pronunciaba.

– ¡¿Estás loco?! – ante la exclamación de Helga, Arnold brincó – Yo vine a aterrizarte de tus sueños.

– ¿De qué hablas? – el joven arqueó una ceja un tanto intrigado.

– De la realidad que sigue a esto: la rutina, las cuentas de luz, agua, teléfono, los hijos, los pleitos.

– Helga, todo eso es parte de la vida. Sé perfectamente el futuro que tengo que afrontar.

– ¿Y por qué con ella? – por el tono que ella utilizaba Arnold sintió claramente que le estaban reclamando, así que la decisión del joven fue de hablar con la realidad. Con una realidad que, según el concepto de él, Helga jamás había tocado.

– Porque yo la amo – sus palabras fueron firmes.

– ¿La amas? – la voz de Helga tembló pero no por ello dejó a un lado la ironía – ¿Qué sabes tú de amor?

– Mucho – replicó Arnold un poco dolido por el sarcasmo de la rubia – Lila estuvo en uno de los momentos más difíciles de mi vida.

– No sólo ella estuvo presente cuando tus abuelos fallecieron – el tono de Helga fue más dolido.

– Sé que también estuviste brindándome tu apoyo y en verdad te lo agradezco. Muchas personas estuvieron conmigo pero con ella... – el rubio posó su mirada a la flor blanca que portaba en el bolsillo superior de su negro traje – ... fue totalmente diferente. He sentido su amor como nunca antes nadie pudo brindarme. Y gracias a ello he logrado salir adelante.

– Porque tú jamás quisiste recibirlo de mi parte – soltó abruptamente Helga, dominada en aquellos instantes por sus sentimientos.

Arnold sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían y por ello no se atrevió a mirarla.

– Dejémonos de estupideces – prosiguió ella ardiendo en coraje – Siempre lo has sabido y quisiste ignorarlo.

– Pensaba que había sido el momento. Ya sabes... estábamos buscando salvar nuestro vecindario.

– Déjate de tonterías – Helga estaba demasiado resentida.

– Helga... en verdad tú no me comprenderías – Arnold no sabía qué palabras exactamente usar para no hacerle daño – Lo tuyo es una obsesión sin sentido... Yo jamás hice algo para que te ilusionaras de mí de esa manera.

– Sí, claro – contestó ella cruzándose de brazos – En realidad eres tú el que no sabe de amor.

– No quiero discutir esto contigo. Lila es la mujer que yo elegí para que sea mi esposa.

– ¡Y estás cometiendo el peor error de tu vida! – Helga se desesperó – ¡Crees que la amas pero no es así! Es como... es como... como lo sucedido con esa estúpida de la playa que te utilizó para que hagas el castillo de arena ¿Lo recuerdas? O la idiota de la montañas de nieves. O la tarada del parque de diversiones!

– Bueno, fueron otras circunstancias – le interrumpió Arnold sabiendo perfectamente que ella puede irse de largo con las desilusiones amorosas que él tuvo.

– ¡No! También creías que las amabas. ¡Y tuve que demostrarte la realidad! ¡Y debo hacerlo también ahora!

– ¡Ah! ¿Sí? – Arnold apenas la miró – ¿Y qué tienes en contra de Lila?

– Ella no sabe dar amor, sólo recibir – Helga buscaba en su mente algún argumento válido – ¡Sus sentimientos son siempre iguales! Quiere con la misma intensidad a un cacahuate y a un hombre.

– Supongo que con ello te refieres a que siempre es amable con todos – objetó Arnold un tanto enfadado.

– Oh, sí... Lo olvidaba – replicó Helga más fastidiada – La imagen de la perfección. Contra lo que nunca pude luchar y salir ganando-

Arnold le posó la mano izquierda en el hombro de una cariñosa y amigable forma.

– Gracias por preocuparte por mí – le dijo amablemente – Pero sé que con ella yo voy a ser feliz. Esto es algo que no puedo explicar, sólo sentirlo – ante sus últimas palabras Arnold se llevó la otra mano hacia su corazón.

– ¡No! ¡Estás equivocado! – Helga apartó bruscamente la mano de Arnold de su hombro – ¡No sabes qué es amor! Amor es brindar calidez, sentir esa sensación de que puedes contar con esa persona y brindar tú mismo esa seguridad. Es dejar todo lo material para entregarte sin reservas ni condiciones. Es esperar, así sea una eternidad...

– Y todo eso siento con Lila – le cortó Arnold.

Helga abrió la boca para protestar, pero notó el semblante de seguridad en el rubio. Y por primera vez en aquel tiempo no dejó que el enojo y la frustración opacaran sus ojos y se permitió ver la felicidad que él estaba experimentando.

_Amor... es dejarte ir para que seas feliz con quien tú elegiste. Es rogar para que no conozcas el amargo dolor que yo estoy sintiendo._

Helga bajó unos instantes la mirada, incapaz de mantenerla y al mismo tiempo estaba furiosa consigo misma por la humedad que comenzaba a sentir en sus ojos.

_Es aceptar que jamás fuiste mío... Porque te dejé en libertad y nunca volviste a mí. El amor está hecho de sacrificios sin esperar nada a cambio. ¡Bien! Entonces sacrifico este sentimiento que he cargado en mi vida por tantos años._

Arnold se percató que el semblante de la joven había cambiado.

– Helga... Lo lamento tanto – susurró suavemente.

_¿Que lo lamentas? Ja!_

– A.. – la rubia tuvo que tragar saliva para obtener fuerzas y no echarse a llorar en esos instantes.

_¡Vamos! ¡Puedes decirlo! Repite después de mí... Después de tantos años de estarlo diciendo no te debe ser difícil... '¡Apártate! Cabeza de balón'_

– ... A... – en esta ocasión Helga apretó más los puños, como conteniendo las ganas de abrazarlo y robarle nuevamente un beso, como había hecho en tiempos anteriores.

_'¡Apártate!' Comienza con 'Apártate'_

Finalmente ella soltó un suspiro descargando en él su resignación mas no su dolor.

– ... Adiós, Arnold.

Apenas dijo las palabras ella dio vuelta en dirección contraria a la iglesia y, acelerado paso, se apartó lo más que pudo del sitio. Cuando llegó a una avenida tomó un taxi y se embarcó en él sin mirar hacia atrás.

_Eres tú el que no lo comprende. Eres tú el que te negaste a aceptar el amor que te quise brindar. Cuánto quise besarte nuevamente. Pero no me atreveré a ultrajar tus labios. Porque eso es lo que siempre he estado haciendo._

– ¿A dónde la llevó? – preguntó el hombre que conducía.

– Siga largo por esta avenida... – replicó Helga – ... Yo le avisaré en dónde detenerse.

El hombre asintió y la vio por la ventanilla.

Helga tomó unas gafas oscuras de su cartera y se las colocó. Al diablo con lo que podían pensar sobre gafas oscuras en una noche.

– Disculpe mi pregunta... ¿no es usted Helga G. Pataki? ¿La autora de _El amor ideal?_ – al ver un leve asentimiento por parte de la rubia el hombre sonrió ampliamente – La llevo gratis! Mi esposa cambió mucho conmigo en cuanto leyó sus dos obras anteriores.

– Genial – murmuró Helga arrimando su cabeza en la ventana cerrada.

_Genial... Cambio la perspectiva de otras personas, menos la del hombre que amo._

* * *

Arnold seguía de pie, detrás de la iglesia, sin siquiera posar su mirada en los invitados cuyo número se incrementaba más a cada instante. Sus negros ojos seguían fijos en la ruta que Helga había tomado.

Se sentía mal. Su sentido de humanidad le indicaba que había destrozado un corazón y su conciencia le reprochaba que pudo haber evitado eso hace mucho tiempo atrás. Porque Helga dijo la verdad. Él sabía perfectamente de ese _amor obsesivo_ _que la consumía _(como él lo catalogaba) y no hizo nada por ayudarla.

– Pero ella jamás lo comprenderá – se dijo a sí mismo y del bolsillo superior izquierdo de su chaqueta sacó un pequeño papel algo desgastado por el paso del tiempo.

Arnold lo desdobló con cuidado, como si un movimiento brusco destrozaría tan apreciado documento.

_"Sé que las palabras no bastan para consolarte... sé que haga lo que haga o diga lo que diga no lograré cambiar tu destino ni menguar tu dolor. Pero ahí me tendrás presente: porque quiero ser tu punto de apoyo, tu impulso para que sigas siempre con la frente en alto. Porque lo único que puedo ofrecerte es mi amor, como siempre lo he hecho y como siempre lo haré. Y aunque tardes en amarme... no me importa. Esperaré por ti una eternidad."_

El joven sonrió suavemente recordando a la perfección lo ocurrido luego de que Lila le había entregado aquel papel. Fue directo a su casa a agradecerle con besos y abrazos. Claro, luego le pidió que fuera su novia. (¡Qué cosas! ¿No?) En su primera cita como novios le había enseñado el pequeño mensaje y ella, sonrojada, sonrió encantada.

– Este es un amor verdadero – Arnold sonrió para sí mismo – Este es el amor al cual quiero corresponder.

De inmediato sintió que alguien estaba a sus espaldas. Cuando Arnold dio la vuelta se encontró con su reluciente novia sonriendo tan encantadoramente como siempre.

– Los demás dicen que es de mala suerte que me veas con el traje de novia. Pero... a estas alturas creo que nada evitará que nos casemos – la joven hizo para atrás de su oreja un mechón que se había cruzado por su rostro – Arnold ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Nada en especial – contestó el rubio.

Ella posa sus ojos en el papel que él tenía.

– ¿Aún lo conservas? – Lila preguntó entusiasmada.

Arnold sintió su pecho llenarse de orgullo.

– Por supuesto que sí – le respondió satisfecho de sí mismo.

No importara lo que dijera Helga. Él jamás encontraría en otro lado un amor como el que Lila le estaba brindando y él estaba empeñado en corresponder dignamente.

– Eres un encanto, Arnold – respondió Lila tomando el papel y releyendo su contenido.

– Jamás podría botar algo que fue escrito con tanta entrega – Arnold sonrió fascinado.

– Cuando lo leíste en nuestra primera cita – Lila dejó de mirar el escrito para posar sus ojos en su novio – me quedé sorprendida.

– ¿De que te lo leyera?

– A decir verdad de que hayas tenido la inspiración para dedicarme eso.

Arnold parpadeó un tanto confundido y Lila lo notó por lo que se dispuso a explicarle.

– Acababas de pasar por la muerte de tus abuelos... se te veía destrozado... y aun así tuviste el impulso para escribirme eso.

– Pero... ¿De qué hablas? Aquí estás diciendo que las palabras no bastan para consolar – replicó el rubio utilizando toda la lógica posible – ¿Cómo iba yo a consolar**te**?

– Arnold... sabes perfectamente que a mí me afectó mucho tu dolor – El rubio sintió como si alguien le estuviese explicándole el guión de una novela – Y quedé muy perturbada... Luego tú, el que debería estar más dolido, lograste escribir eso... ¡Cielos! – exclamó ella más emocionada – ¡Quedé simplemente enamorada!

Arnold tomó el papel entre sus manos y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, como si Lila estuviese a punto de destrozar el documento.

– ¿Te enamoraste de mí porque te leí esto?

– Fue tan intenso – Lila suspiró profundamente.

– Pero... ¿Qué hay de las vivencias juntos? ¿Y las experiencias que nos fortalece? ¿Las alegrías que nos unen? ¿El amor que cosechamos a diario?

– Bueno... esas cosas vinieron luego de que fuéramos novios ¿no?

Arnold dio otro paso hacia atrás.

– ¡NO! – exclamó perturbado – La persona que escribió esto llevó años amando sin ser correspondido.

– Claro, sé que estás enamorado de mí desde que éramos unos niños. Y yo siempre te dije que me _gustabas solamente y no me gustabas, gustabas_... pero luego de que escribiste...

– ¡Lila, yo no escribí esto! – le interrumpió exasperado de haber escuchado otra vez ese absurdo discurso que justamente Lila le decía sin cesar cuando eran unos niños.

– ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué me lo dedicaste?

– ¡Yo no te dediqué esto! – objetó Arnold – Lo encontré en mi chaqueta luego de que volviéramos del funeral de mis abuelos.

– Pero en qué momento supones que te lo di – la joven dio con la frase clave para desenredar la situación.

– Me abrazaste en el cementerio – Arnold le respondió impulsivamente. De pronto, como un rayo, una idea llegó a la mente del rubio que murmuró más para sí mismo _– Helga me abrazó antes en el cementerio._

– ¿Y qué tanto influye en que otra persona lo haya escrito? – preguntó Lila – ¿Qué tanto influye eso **_ahora_**_? _

* * *

El timbre sonó.

La chica de melena negra se levanta de la silla que estaba frente a su mesa de estudios dejando a un lado la sumadora y las cuentas que obtenía de las diferentes editoriales que solicitaban ser las imprentas del tercer libro de la famosa _Helga G. Pataki_. La misma rubia se lo había pedido. Y cómo no solicitárselo cuando ella era su mejor amiga.

Phoebe, antes de girar la manija de su puerta, observa el reloj que portaba en la muñeca. Ya imaginaba entonces a su amiga gritando de alegría por arruinarle la boda a Arnold. A la rubia siempre le salían sus artimañas alocadas. Entonces ella, Phoebe, su mejor amiga, tendría que venir con su buen discurso de lo que hizo estuvo muy mal y lo horrible que debe estarse sintiendo Arnold.

Pero definitivamente nada la preparó para encontrarse a Helga abrazándola fuertemente cuando apenas abrió la puerta.

– ¡Helga! – exclamó la chica asombrada.

– Lo perdí... aunque jamás lo tuve – apenas pudo articular la rubia y entonces descargó todas las lágrimas que había contenido desde la iglesia.

Entre sollozos y lágrimas Helga le contó todo cuanto había acontecido en la iglesia. Y sobre todo en lo decidido que estaba Arnold cuando ella se marchó.

Phoebe no sabía qué decirle a su amiga. Tanto que había tratado de hacerla desistir en días anteriores y ahora no era capaz de reprocharle nada.

De pronto Helga secó sus propias lágrimas y su semblante mostraba su amor propio lastimado.

– Phoebe – comenzó a decir la rubia visiblemente más calmada. La de cabello negro se acercó más a ella dando a entender que la escuchaba – Olvida esto.

– Nada ha pasado – Phoebe asintió al instante y se levantó para seguir sacando cuentas.

– Y cuando te llame tu _novio _Gerald a contarte todo... por lo que más quieras no me digas nada.

– Gerald no es mi novio – replicó Phoebe un tanto incómoda.

– Perfecto – objetó la rubia – Y yo jamás estuve enamorada de Arnold.

* * *

_"Y fue en aquel instante en que tuvo que tomar la decisión más importante de toda su existencia... A su mente llegó aquella frase que nunca le había resultado tan real como ahora._

_Si amas algo déjalo libre  
Si vuelve a ti es tuyo.  
Si no vuelve... nunca lo fue._

_Así que se apartó de la pareja. Su mente no tramaba una alocada artimaña para que la cita saliera frustrada. Era el momento de que Ronald decidiera por sí mismo a quien debía amar. Y si no era ella la elegida aprendería aceptarlo, así con ello se desgarre el alma"_

Helga observó el escrito varias veces dejando descansar a sus dedos en aquellos últimos seis meses. Aún no había publicado su tercer libro y ya estaba casi terminando el cuarto. _El último_, como se había dicho para sí misma.

_Me odiarán por esto. Pero la realidad es así... El amor ideal no existe. Tan sólo es una farsa en la que estuve creyendo por tantos años. Pobre Hilda, pero la vida es así._

La rubia sonrió para sí misma.

_Al menos sé perfectamente cómo describir las sensaciones de ella. ¡Esto será un éxito total!_

Y justo cuando Helga posaba sus dedos en el teclado de su ordenador suena el teléfono. Un tanto fastidiada Helga presiona el botón de la base y se arrima a la silla de cuero.

– Phoebe, no quiero interrupciones. Ya luego saldré a comer algo.

_– No, Helga – _contestó la voz que resonó por toda la sala _– No voy a cuestionarte por undécima vez sobre tu falta de apetito. Sólo quiero informarte que aquí hay dos hombres que quieren hablar sobre la publicación de tu tercer libro._

– Pensé que de eso te encargabas tú – observó Helga frunciendo el entrecejo.

_– Ellos piden hablar directamente contigo._

Helga lanzó un bufido.

– ¿Nombre de la editorial? –

_– Deja que busco... eh... este... aquí está! Gerphoelgnold –_ (?_?)

– No los conozco – objetó la rubia.

_– Acaban de abrirla hace dos meses._

– ¡Peor aún! – replicó la rubia – No trabajo con novatos.

_– Dicen que no se irán hasta que los escuches. Incluso uno de sus socio–fundador quiere hablar contigo personalmente._

Helga tamborileó unos dedos en la base del escritorio mientras con la otra mano apoyaba su barbilla.

– Tiene cinco minutos. ¿Me oíste? **Cin–co_mi–nu–tos **– Helga se acomodó mejor en el respaldar de la silla como para seguir digitando sus ideas – Y que luego de ello me dejen en paz. Estoy demasiado ocupada.

_– Muy bien. Ya entra._

Helga comenzó a digitar caracteres al azar. Ninguno de ellos en conjunto formarían alguna palabra entendible, pero la rubia adoraba ese sonido del teclado. Sentía que sus ideas no se apartaban de su mente y que con ello no perdería el hilo de su historia.

De pronto una mano colocó a lado del monitor un cuaderno rosado con una página amarillenta por el transcurso de los años, la misma que servía como separador. Ese cuaderno le era muy familiar a la rubia por lo que miró extrañada al hombre de la editorial. Y simplemente no pudo articular palabra alguna.

– Debido a que me ofreciste tan poco tiempo pensé en aprovecharlo al máximo entregándote, antes que nada, el diario que te pertenece.

– Jamás escribí un diario – dijo la rubia casi en un gemido. Obviamente seguía muy dolida por lo de hace unos meses atrás.

– Ahí dentro verás una prueba firmada por un grafólogo quien me afirma que la misma persona escribió ese diario y una nota que pusieron en mi chaqueta hace ya dos años atrás.

– ¿Y? – recalcó Helga sintiendo como le ardían las mejillas pero no se atrevía a mirarlo de frente – Eso no significa que yo haya escrito ambas cosas.

Arnold sonrió ante la imagen que tenía de la rubia: una chiquilla de 3 años que insistía en que ella no se había comido el pastel de chocolate cuando tenía el vestido y el rostro embarrado del dulce de color café.

– Como digas – replicó Arnold – Y ya que estoy devolviéndote tus pertenencias...

– ¡Eso no es mío!

– ...también reclamo lo que me has quitado.

Helga arqueó una ceja, volteó para encararlo y abrió la boca para protestar, pero de su garganta no salió ninguna sílaba comprensible. Los movimientos del rubio habían sido más rápidos y él le había evitado cualquier reproche al acortar la distancia que existía entre sus labios.

La joven sintió toda su fortaleza desvanecerse como si fuese pastilla efervescente en agua. Nuevamente recorría por su mente todas aquellas palabras de aliento hacia sí misma, cuando era una chiquilla que escribía poemas tan sólo para él, cuando vivía en la eterna frustración de no poderse expresar como era debido y cuando no controlaba sus propios celos al ver a _alguna aprovechada_ rondaba lo _que era suyo._ Y sobre todo volvía a sentir que no importaban sus propios sentimientos, tan sólo que él estuviese bien.

Y a pesar de sentir todo ese amor recorriéndole en las venas, sus labios no reaccionaban a la caricia prodigada. Helga no respondía al beso con el cual ella había estado soñando incluso despierta. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Arnold apoyó el peso de su cuerpo en sus manos las mismas que puso en el respaldar del sillón negro, y con mayor comodidad física, el rubio se atrevió a profundizar el beso.

_¡Todo es tan repentino! El misterioso sino ha vuelto a poner en mi camino una nueva intriga. ¿Estará jugando con mis sentimientos? ¿Habrá fracasado su matrimonio con Lila? ¿Por qué ahora? ¡Cuando ya estaba decidida a dejarlo! ¡Oh! ¡Arnold!... ******_segundos de análisis sobre su situación**_**_** _Y el muy condenado no besa nada mal. Aun así... ¡Ay! ¡Cómo me va a doler esto!_

Helga volteó abruptamente el rostro pero se vio acorralada por los brazos de Arnold quien estuvo a punto de caer sobre ella luego de la separación de sus rostros.

– Esto no puede ser – dijo la rubia sin atreverse a mirarlo sabiendo perfectamente que si lo hace no podrá controlarse, ella era capaz de comérselo a besos en ese preciso instante.

– Increíble – soltó Arnold arrimando su cabeza de singular forma en el hombro de la fémina.

– No sé qué demonios haces aquí – replicó Helga adoptando una actitud hiriente. O al menos intentando. El corazón le latía con fiereza y parecía que no recordaba nada sobre lo que habían hablado en una iglesia.

– Descubriendo –susurró él. Sin proponérselo le provocó un cosquilleo cuando habló. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió por toda la médula de Helga quien atinó a apretar los puños y contener un gritito.

_Contrólate... contrólate... ¡Contrólate!_

– No... no entiendo a... a... q... qué te... refieres... – la rubia apretó los dientes sin poder conseguir la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para quitárselo de encima.

Arnold tomó la barbilla de Helga, abrió levemente los labios de ella y volvió a adentrarse en los mismos.

* * *

_– ¡¿Y esperas a que ya, porque sí... porque te dio la regalada gana... yo debo aceptar que ahora me amas?! _

_Ronald puso sus dos brazos a los lados de ella, acorralándola contra el árbol._

_– Lo siento... en verdad lo siento tanto – respondió él – Estuve buscando por tantos años el amor, siendo totalmente ciego ante lo que tú me podías brindar._

_– Y no quisiste aceptarlo ¡Déjame en paz! Quiero re–comenzar mi vida, no quiero saber más de ti._

_– Entonces los papeles se invertirán... Estaré pendiente de ti, día y noche, velando por tu bienestar – Ronald sonrió con notable tristeza – Y deshaciéndome de cualquiera que ose a acercarse a ti._

_Hilda bajó la mirada, notablemente afectada con su última frase._

_– Ninguna de ellas te merecía – murmuró con voz temblorosa – Sin embargo, si te decidiste por..._

_– ¡Me he decidido por ti! – le cortó Ronald._

_– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora cuando quiero dejar ese sentimiento que me hace daño?_

_– Porque desgraciadamente dejé pasar mucho tiempo antes de reconocerlo: No puedo vivir sin ti, sin tus atenciones, sin tu presencia... sin tu amor._

_Hilda se mordió el labio inferior. Tantos años esperando por él, incansablemente... hasta que se enteró que iba proponerle matrimonio a la 'dama perfección'. Hilda sintió que todo el amor que le brindaba _- a su manera -_ no era suficiente para él, por lo que se retiraría de la batalla por el corazón de Ronald._

_¿Y esa acción ponía las cosas claras para él? ¿El simple hecho de saber que ella no estará brindando su amor incondicional fue un golpe que no podía soportar?_

_– No imaginas lo vacío que me sentí cuando descubrí la terrible posibilidad de no tenerte más a mi lado, no tienes ni la más remota idea del frío que inunda mi alma al llegar a pensar que nunca más existiría la posibilidad de probar el néctar de tus labios._

_Esto último hizo sonrojar mucho a Hilda._

_– ¿Aunque haya sido yo quien comenzara todos esos besos? _

_– Especialmente porque fuiste tú – le murmuró con ternura – Déjame esta vez ser yo quien comience._

_Y sin más palabras sus labios se encontraron por centésima vez en su existencia._

_Todo pensamiento coherente se escapó de la mente de Hilda. Ronald la estaba besando,¡A ella! Sentía que aquel beso curaba sus heridas, las ideas de un futuro junto a él renacían con mayor fuerza._

_– Te juro, por mi vida, que haré todo lo posible e imposible para que no te arrepientas ni un sólo instante de amarme, y te corresponderé como es debido._

_Hilda apenas soltó dos monosílabos que no se entrelazaban ni tenían sentido alguno. Pero esto fue más que suficiente para que Ronald sintiera que todo iba a mejorar en su vida, que el destino le brindaba una última oportunidad de saborear la felicidad... ¡Y él no pensaba en desperdiciarla!_

_Porque ella se la brindaba, porque eso significaba amarlo sin medida alguna._

_Porque Hilda lo dejó ir... ¡Y Ronald volvió a ella!_

* * *

– _Un éxito total _– murmuró Helga sonriendo altivamente mientras estampaba por centésima vez su firma en un libro que esta vez pertenecía una adolescente de 13 años.

– ¡Muchas gracias! Sabe? Este fin de semana mi grupo escolar y yo iremos de viaje a la playa. Y juro aplicar las técnicas del bote inundado, la langosta viva y el pan para las gaviotas si esa resbalosa se atreve a acercarse a mi James.

– No, querida, lo del pan es algo anticuado... mejor usa mariscos en su cabello... así de paso le dejas un irresistible aroma – aconsejó Helga con una notable sonrisa de complicidad.

La chica asintió felizmente mientras brincaba de felicidad por toda la galería. Era la última persona de una amplia fila sin embargo eso no le importaba a esta fan.

– _Helga_ – le recriminó en voz baja la masculina voz de su esposo.

– Oh, vamos... son cosas de niñas... además, ella debe proteger lo que ama.

– Y de seguro que eso debe ser lo que él aprenderá a amar de ella.

Arnold se inclina levemente para darle un leve beso a la rubia, a quien no le importaría un flash de cámara les captara y al día siguiente se imprimieran en los titulares: _'Famosa escritora vive su propia historia de amor con final feliz'_

Pero para males de Helga, no fue el flash de algún reportero lo que les interrumpió.

– Disculpe... aquí dice... Helga de qué? No entiendo el apelli... Ops – la adolescente se sonrojó notablemente ante lo que había visto. – Lo siento muchísimo. ¿Él es su esposo? Es verdad, hoy cumplen dos años de matrimonio. ¡Muchas felicidades! Espero que su vida sea tan dichosa como la de Hilda y Ronald.

_Lo será, sin duda alguna._

Esta ocasión la fanática se despidió de ellos cerrando previamente la puerta del salón para que nadie más interrumpa a la pareja de rubios.

– Por cierto, cariño... una pregunta ¿De dónde sacaste los nombres de tus protagonistas?

Helga le sonrió con dulzura, adoraba responderle a cualquier cuestión luego de que él la llamara _cariño_.

– Ronald es obviamente tu nombre con el orden de las letras cambiadas... e Hilda... no lo sé, se me vino a la mente.

Arnold recordó entonces un extraño sueño que tuvo cuando era niño, sueño en el cual una rubia, llamada Hilda, tenía un suave hablar, una dulzura en su voz... una chica que no escondía sus verdaderos sentimientos en máscaras que aparentaban frialdad y desprecio.

Cómo adoraba a esa rubia, y cómo agradecía a la vida que aquel sueño finalmente se hizo realidad.

Ahora podía sentir y corresponder a su _amor ideal._

**_FIN_**

* * *

**Notas finales:** ¿Eh? ¿Yo escribí esto? Ummm... Creo que sí =^^=

**Hikari Takaishi Y.** presentándose en el primer y último fict que hace de esta simpática serie de Nickelodeon (aunque dudo que mis ganas de verla se me quiten)

Con todo el respeto y hablando con la sinceridad por delante a mí me encanta el anime principalmente por lo hermosos que son los diseños de los personajes. Y seamos realistas: 'Hey_ Arnold' _no se caracteriza por esto, aunque también admito que he visto cartoons más horribles. Al menos esto me enseña que no sólo de bonitos dibujos está armado algo con calidad. Mis sinceras felicitaciones a Nick porque tienen muchos ingredientes que la hacen entretenida y al mismo tiempo interesante. (Soy de las que voto por una maratón ^^)

Mi personaje preferido (en este cartoon) es Helga G. Pataki y la forma en que lleva su _amor por 'cabeza de balón'_ porque no sólo es divertido verla divagar en sus dilemas internos, ni tampoco lo entretenido que es ver cuán enloquecida se puede poner cuando alguna chica anda _muy_ cerca de él, o las mil artimañas que hace para que Arnold no se entere de su amor (aunque él bien enterado debe estar – película a la vista n_n –) , sino que, a pesar de lo que parece, el sentimiento que ella siente sí es puro y nada egoísta. Y es que aún recuerdo el capítulo de Navidad cuando ella entregó sus anheladas botas diciendo que **_no podía permitir que la perspectiva del mundo perfecto de Arnold se derrumbara_**. Y cómo al final está al pie de la casa del rubio diciéndole _Feliz Navidad._ Digo yo, si ella sintiera una simple obsesión vacía, ella iría a restregarle en la cara lo que hizo y/o sacrificó para que él siguiera teniendo fe en el mundo. Y sin embargo, no lo hizo. Y ni digamos lo ocurrido en la película (mejor ni les cuento, vayan a alquilarla o a comprarla. Yo la recomiendo n_n)

Bueno, comentarios personales pueden dejarlos a cualquiera de mis correos que están en hotmail o .mx, mi nick en los mismos es **dragonzukino**, o faciliten más su vida y dejen un review.

Es todo y muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
